Her hotel suite
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Words leads to the truth. Unless it's all about feelings


What do you like about me

What do you like about me?

The way your lips run on my skin when you make love to me.

What about our friendship?

...

Her eyes went blank for a second, not knowing what to say. She didn't like his little game. She raised her head and shrugged.

Shut up and kiss me.

She turned around suddenly then grabbed his neck to join his lips, falling back on the bed, under him, pushing his body closer to her burning feelings. The conversation had been long enough, she wasn't that talkative. Why do they need to speak while they were just there for an x rated meeting? Sex is addicting. And as their clothes were finding back their way on the floor, she sighed, delighted, under his caresses.

She stood up and moved to the bathroom of her suite, a furtive gaze towards Will who was looking at her body. Going around naked in front of him had ceased to be one of her worries since the day his fingers had slided on her hips, his tongue licking her skin under the pale light of a rainy evening. Even by then they hadn't tried to speak. Once he had closed the door behind him, ten seconds later they were already on the floor, panting.

She turned on the water and let the shower rock her satisfied body. She could have said that it was creepy, especially since Stanley had been arrested. Sometimes as they were looking at the ceiling, after another session under the sheets, she could taste the bitterness of her acts; how she was mean, a bit harsh towards everybody. She should have never abdicted and broken away after their first kiss. She smiled when his hands caught her waist and he joined her in the warmness of the shower. The steam getting mixed with the exciting sensation of their flesh, his body against her back and his lips on her nape. And as her breath became loud, any kind of thought vanished into the emptiness of her mind. Will was just a fantasy, the perfect guy for a casual sex meeting. And it was all she needed.

Tell me more about it.

About what, honey?

What drives you crazy.

I like when you're on top of me and I press my legs around your waist to feel you deep.

...

It gets you excited, doesn't it?

Maybe.

As soon as Grace was off, he used to walk in the office. She loved when he lifted her hips and pushed her against the wall, a bit roughly. She could feel his breath on her neck as she was succombing to his kisses. And the dreadful sensation that someone could come in while they were both over the edge of their feelings. It could increase all the tension that their subconscious were building. A sexual desire that was probably condemned to a never ending. His tongue was warm and sweet against her breasts;her lips moist and hungry against his mouth. The last inch of his skin passing under her hands, the way he whispered her name lost as they were in an intense embrace. And the blank gaze she used to give him next. She wasn't sure it was supposed to be like that, her happiness. He smiled at her, she drew a line under her doubts, bewitched. A love affair always sounded temtping as long as it was with Will.

She dialed his number and looked at Grace defiantly. A bit lost too, actually. His voice made her shiver and she bit her lower lip. It's just a matter of seconds before she ends up the call and comes back to her magazine. And even though she's missing his hands on her body, his words sound soft and reassuring to her ear. She's looking forward to seeing him out there, like every night, in the soft atmosphere of her hotel suite. Her beloved fantasy turning all of a sudden into an incomprehensible story. They're stuck in a whirl of lies, non-sense and shame. Unless they're simply trapped into a strange affair where the appearance of hope shines under a thousand of unexpected turns. The wind's bringing something more to their hearts; something that goes above their minds. They're losing control of their souls.

Are you angry?

No.

So why don't you kiss me?

I may feel like talking.

Really?

... What I know, sweetie?

He sat up on the bed and reached her hand. She slowly turned around and locked her eyes on his, sat on the edge of the mattress. For once there's no rushing, as if they changed of hotel suite. As if they turned a page on something. Is it the end? The end of what? She never found out the word to define the whole thing. Perhaps an odd friendship turning into a confusing story. An affair of feelings that becomes addicting.

Ask me something, Will. I like it.

What's happening?

I don't know.

Are you afraid of it?

Are you?

... I don't think so.

Why did you kiss me, Will? Why did you do that to me?

Why did you come back every day? Why didn't you stop me? You always knew it was destructing, Kare, but you never tried to put an end to it. Why?

...

Why, Karen?

Because I was falling for you, Will. Because I need you, I just need you, honey.

She looked down and tried to deal with her feelings, the ones she had wanted to bury so badly. Until he leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss. Until the lights turned on on the hotel suite and made the stars green with envy seeing how her heart was beating loud for Will.


End file.
